


Nepenthe

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Casual Sex, Coping, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Nepenthe: something that makes you forget grief or suffering.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Nepenthe

**Nepenthe.** That was the word Robin used. Strange, to think he would remember that word at a time like this. 

_ Something that makes you forget grief or suffering.  _ Sanji kissed along his neck, breathing into his ear, and causing shivers to rack his body. Zolo sighed and relaxed, all his aches, his pains, his sadness, he forgot about it. In these little moments it almost felt like there was nothing wrong. Like… his world wasn't falling apart. His scars didn't throb with pain, his nerves weren't dancing with fire. It was nice, Sanji held him tight and Zolo let his eye fall shut. 

He never smiled when they had sex. Never had a reason to. Sanji smelled like smoke and spice. Zolo thought the smell burned his nose. 

"Come on, I can tell you want it." Sanji's hoarse voice whispered in his ear. Zolo felt the erection against his own. The pleasure running through him was hard to resist.

Maybe just one more time wouldn't hurt? One more fling, then he would tell Sanji that it was over. He couldn't keep running from his problems like this. Zolo nodded and Sanji lit up. He smiled so brightly and Zolo couldn't help but cringe. 

"Yeah, whatever, just get it over with." he snapped. Frowning he turned his head to gaze at the wall. A window looked back at him. Sanji was suckling on his chest. Slowly making his way down. The moon hung in the night sky, a thin sliver against the inky darkness. Warm hands raised his hips and slipped his pants down. It was hard to discern where sky met sea. A flat mirror that reflected the stars dancing above. Tilting slowly, back and forth, salty water smacking against the hull. Wet, soft lips embraced him. Zolo groaned, Sanji knew just where to suck and tease. 

Why was he here? Why did he do this? For the intimacy? The dopamine? He didn't know, his head was so fucked up; it was impossible to sort his thoughts. 

Sanji pulled off of him with a sloppy pop. Using the excess saliva to wet his fingers. Without a word, Zolo bent his knees and spread his legs. The Cook was a silhouette against the night. The moonlight created a line that accentuated the curves of his body. He looked at Zolo.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No."  _ Yes.  _ "Keep going."

Sanji nodded, he seemed unsure now. Lubing himself up, when had he… fuck it. The pain would make him feel alive for once.

It was sharp, shooting through his back like knives. He sighed, Sanji leaned in and took his hands. Interlocking their fingers, Zolo's tough and calloused, Sanji's smooth and soft. They were different weren't they?

They had nothing in common. Sanji flipped him over, Zolo pressed his face against the bed. Small, defeated, worthless noises squeezed their way out of his throat. 

_ Nepenthe.  _ Sanji groaned above him. Letting his chest rest against Zolo's back. Just pushing and pushing and pushing, like he was trying to burrow his way to Zolo's heart.

A heart that had been so cold for so long. Did he even know how to thaw his frozen chest? To let somebody in? Was he ready to reveal that no, he wasn't a great man, not even a good one. He was a loser, a brute, a monster?

Sanji came, throbbing inside him. Zolo fell to his side, pants around his ankles. A lifeless look in his eye. 

_ Nepenthe: something that makes you forget grief or suffering.  _

"Sanji…"

"Yes?"

"Get out."


End file.
